


Bobby and Dante on Winter Break

by shutupandwrite



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Snowmen, mini comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupandwrite/pseuds/shutupandwrite
Summary: A mini comic about Bobby and Dante on winter break... featuring some snowmen!
Relationships: Bobby Rodriguez/Dante Rossi
Comments: 175
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fence Secret Santa 2019





	Bobby and Dante on Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delfinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delfinos/gifts).



> Happy Fence Secret Santa delfinos! I hope you enjoy this mini comic I drew featuring Bobby, Dante, and a snowman -- or snow Seiji and snow Bobby, I should say. This was really fun to draw and Bobby has such... over the top expressions... that I had a good time with him. And this was my first time drawing Dante, too!
> 
> Thank you for such a great prompt. Enjoy~!

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the coloring on this; I do not have a fancy art program. It's just me and my colored pencils. This is also [cross-posted](https://internetbanality.tumblr.com/post/189852643333/happy-fence-secret-santa-to-delfinos-on-ao3-i) to my tumblr.
> 
> Finally, if you haven't read delfinos' "the wondrous bond of unity" -- aka one of the best Fence fic titles -- then go do that because it is HILARIOUS and adorable.


End file.
